Ash and the mobian destiny
by T3nk3n115
Summary: When ash sacrifices himself to save the Kalos and the entire world he gets teleported to a new world called mobius while in stone what happens when he wakes up and break free from his stone form
1. Chapter 1

The brink of the fight against good and evil, the fight was intense them, however evil was emerging Triumphly against good why because of what's happening. In a world of the Pokemon, somewhere in kalos where the fight was Major everyone was watching it live but to their horror they see there only only hope to stop this losing to. What you might ask a giant Zygarde machine which is controlled by another then team flare's leader Lysander, who was standing on top of it defeating the ones that are standing and his way they are Ash and his companions(serena, clemont and bonnie who is holding squishy and z2), alain and his companion(marain), Blaziken mask(revealed to be Meyer with his blazeken), all the 8 gym leaders(viola, Grant, Karina, Ramos, including clemont, Valerie, Olympia, and finally wulfric), professor Sycamore, malva(elite four fire type), and the Two champions' Steven stone(Hoenn region champion) and Diantha(kalos region champion). All of them lost hope, faith and determination because the machine was too powerful for them everyone except one. A young man BY the name of Ash Ketchum stood his ground with his trusted Pikachu on his shoulder "its over" said diantha sadly "No it's not we can't give up no matter what" Ash said with determination "how Ash we put everything we had but we still can't defeat Lysander or his machine" said the professor "We can't give up hope we can beat him if we stand together" Ash said "ASH LOOK AROUND YOU, OUR POKEMON SEVERELY INJURED AND WERE OVERLY POWERED AND MY CHARIZARD AND YOUR GRENINJA TOO TIRE TO FIGHT ANYMORE HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO WIN!" said Alain Ash looked and alain was right no was in any condition to fight not even Alain Mega Charizard X or ash's Greninja in his Ash-Greninja form which lead ash to only one choice to defeat Lysander "NO their is a way to win" said Ash "If there is I don't see it" Alain said "I never thought that it would've come to this but it seems that I no choice!" Ash said leaving all of them confused until Serena spoke out "Ash what are you going to do?" Serena questioned "i haven't told any of you this but i will show you" Ash said while he turn to them when he lift his hand a blue flaring glow was surrounding his arm what surprised everyone but only Korrina and Lucario know what it "He can use aura" korrina said in surprise "so that means" said diantha as ash answered "yes im an aura user and with my power i can defeat Lysander and his machine" said ash as korrina said"But that would take a tremendous amount of aura" she said "Korrina is right Ash even with your power it won't be enough to defeat it" said Olympia "I have enough power to destroy it completely but at a cost" said ash clemont said "Ash what do you mean?" "I have to use all of my aura" Ash said "WHAT!" They all said in Union "but ash you should know about the legend of the Aura users if use all of it you turn to Stone!" said Professor Sycamore "I know and that's okay" Ash said "but you'll die if you this!" said bonnie "i have to Bonnie" ash said while turn around to face his enemy "Valerie can i need you do me something for me?" He asked her "What is it?" She asked "i don't know what will happen if I destroy the machine but can you get Spritzee to use dazzling gleam just case a giant explosion happens but use it when it happens do you understand?" ash said "I will Ash" she said "serena can you do can you do me a favor?" ash said "ash please don't do this" serena said trying to hold his tears "Please take care of my pokemon for me" Ash said "ash there has to be another way please" serena pleaded "serena also can you take pikachu to my mom?" He questioned "Ash please don't do it" Serena pleaded But ash ignored her so she step infront of him trying to stop him "Ash please don't do this" she begged "Serena please I have to it's the only way" ash said "ASH I CAN'T LET YOU DO THIS" Serena yelled while tears fell from her face "I'm sorry Serena but it isn't your choice it's mine and you can't stop me" Ash told her "ash but what about your mom, our friends and your Pokemon they all Don't want to die like this, I WANT YOU TO DIE?!" said Serena while surprising ash which then he hug her "Serena you have to let me do this please it's either me or the world will be destroyed" ash said as serena just cried in the hug "Serena just remember that I'll always be with in your heart just promise me you'll live a happy life okay?" He asked her "I promise Ash" Serena said in tears "good" ash said while he his belt that had his pokeball in it and giving it to Serena " please take good care of them okay?" ash said "Okay I will" she said Then he put pikachu on the ground who was in tears "pikachu buddy make you get to Pallet Town make sure you protect my mom for me okay?" ash said while pikachu nodded in tears

(But The Earth Refused To Die:earth's undying will)

Ash begins to power up causing everyone to be blinded by a bright light When the light receded everyone was shocked to see that Ash looked different He had blue aura hair with blue aura that surrounded him and with big muscled body but still had his kalos clothes on even team rocket, his mother who was watching on tv, and the whole world was shocked to see his new form "Ash what happened to you?" Clement questioned "this aura form clemont with this i have much much more of a chance" Ash said Then Serena told him before he got ready "Ash thank you for everything" she said Ash nod as he was ready to fight "Alright here I come!" He said as he rushed at the machine As Ash rushes turn the machine with incredible speed he crosses his arms forward as he summons his Aura blades then that's when Lysander noticed him "What the what is he doing!?" He exclaimed The giant vines began to attack him but he slashes them but then all the vines had grabbed him and pushed into the ground hard. they were shock and horrified for their hero but Lysander laugh evilly "Nice try but this world is doomed" he said That was until he notice suddenly a glowing light from where designs that grabbed Ash and put him to the ground were started becoming brighter until suddenly he see Ash slashed all the vines apart breaking free and shocked Lysander and surprising the people around world "NO THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Lysander exclaimed "you're going to have to try a lot harder than that taking me down!" said Ash which angered Lysander "DON'T YOU DARE TALK DOWN TO ME YOU UPSTART!" He yelled "i will destory you and and your creation!" Ash said "YOU WILL FAIL!" Lysander said"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" yelled Ash, Ash charge again and time when he saw a giant vine coming close to him jumped quickly without hesitation to dodge it and on to one of the other vine and ran across it. While doing he continued to cut the incoming Vines that were coming towards him and when he was close enough to the machine he got a chance to make an attack. He brought his fist which started glowing yellow "POWER-UP PUNCH!" Ash yelled as he managed to push back the machine Lysander had it opening "I WILL WIN!" Lysander said he uses device that was attached to his arm to activate the Machine to blast him "TRY ON THIS FOR SIZE!" Lysander said preparing to fire Once he fired it, the blast sent Ash straight to the ground Lysander last but when the smoke cleared he saw Ash lying flat on the ground he laugh evilly again but what shocked was that ash suddenly got up but then that led him to smirk evilly as you notice that he was injured badly "Just give up there's no hope for you now" he said "NO i never give up until the very end. I'll end this RIGHT NOW!" Ash roared as he powers up his final attack his aura sphere with his one arm "very well then Prepare TO MEET YOUR END ASH KETCHUM!" Lysander said ready to finish this battle As Lysander powers up machine to fire at him while Ash was charging his she rushed straight to Lysander and jumps up in the air and aimed at the center. When Lysander fired the blast at Ash which collided the blast with his Aura Sphere. Lysander was laughing in Victory knowing that he was winning because Ash's Aura Sphere wasn't enough to overpower him, but so when Ash used all the time power he had the Aura Sphere got bigger and bigger until finally which one last roar from Ash he managed to surpass the blast and hit the center of the machine, shocking Lysander before saying "NO THIS NOT POOOSSIBBBBBBBLLLLEEE!" that was before Lysander and the creation was about to explode Ash was turning into stone and the energy between the Aura Sphere and the energy within the crystals form of space time warp which sented as that was uniform of a a stoned statue what's up into it and that's when Valerie made her move "Spritzee you know what to do" she said Spritzee nodded as as she used dazzling gleam to protect everyone. When the explosion stopped she commanded Spritzee to release the move and what they saw was nothing because after the explosion happen nothing remain in the area which left Ash's friends Pokemon and marian to cry and the Juniors and champions 2 be depressed and said because the whole world that were watching knew that their hero, Ash ketchum, has saved their entire world but the question that no one knows is "where is Ash ketchum after he was teleporting?".

Disclaimer

Hey everyone sorry it took so long but the first chapter of Ash and the mobian destiny is now done let me know what you think of it in the comments and I will see you later.


	2. Chapter 2

'Darkness machines be gone and leave this castle' a two-tailed fox read while exploring a part of the acorn castle his name is Miles Prower though his friends call him Tails and he is here looking for a present for his friend Sally Acorn as it is her birthday "I hope I find a present soon" he said as he continued exploring after an hour of searching he was starting to get frustrated "still nothing" he said before noticing something in the distance "what's that?" He questioned as he goes to check it out when he got there he saw what it was "a statue?" He questioned as he inspected it "this is strange it's almost like it's alive" he said as he continued looking at it "interesting" he said before getting an idea "I'll give it to Sally" he said and with that he loads the statue onto his plane before taking off not noticing the statue's eyes glowing "whaaa" he said finally noticing the glow "are the eyes glowing?" He questioned before thinking that it was nothing "alright Sally's birthday party here I come" he said "I hope Sally likes it" he said as he continued flying.

After an hour of flying he had made it to the castle and went to see Sally "happy birthday Sally!" Tails said making her smile "Tails you remembered" she said happily "yep and look what I found for you" he said showing her the statue "wow" she said impressed "yeah I found it" Tails said making her look at him "where did you find it?" She asked "over there" Tails said as he pointed in the direction of where he was flying "really?" She questioned causing him to nod "yep" he replied "I should put this in the palace" she said as she moved it through the throne room "where are you going to put it?" Tails questioned "right here" she replied placing the statue in the center "where are you going to put it?" Tails questioned "right here" Sally answered as she moved it to the center of the room "nice" Tails said as they looked at the statue until a voice called out "hey guys" they looked at where the voice came from to see their friend Sonic standing in the doorway "oh hey Sonic" they greeted "what are you two doing?" Sonic questioned "moving this" Sally answered as she pointed towards the statue "where'd you find it?" Sonic asked as he looked at it "Tails found it over there" Sally answered pointing towards the ruins "wow" Sonic said impressed "yep I believe that this statue is one of a kind" Tails said "Really?" Sonic questioned "yeah" Tails said "I believe that maybe they're extinct" Tails theorized "maybe" Sally said as she looked at the statue "you like this guy Sally?" Sonic asked "yeah" she said "well I got a present for you too" Sonic said "really?" Sally questioned "yeah" Sonic said "what is it?" She asked "a special type of ring I found while exploring" Sonic said "what makes it special?" Tails questioned "well not only does it give you awesome abilities but it can also act as a power supply for Nicole" Sonic explained as Sally hugged him "I love it" she said "cool so is the party going to start soon?" Sonic questioned "yes" Sally answered "sweet we better get ready then" Tails said as he, Sally, and Sonic left to get ready for the party.

An hour later

"This is awesome!" a random Mobian said as the party had started and everyone was having fun "everyone is sure loving the party" Sonic said smiling "yeah everyone's having a blast" Tails said holding a cup of punch before hearing Sally's voice "may I have your attention" she called out causing the partygoers to turn to her "I will now unveil the gift that was given to me by my friend Tails" she said making Tails smile "and here it is" Sally said as she pulled off the tarp revealing the statue making everyone look at it in awe "where did you find this statue?" one of the guests questioned "over there" Tails said pointing to the ruins "amazing" Sally's friend Amy said when suddenly explosions could be heard "what the!?" a red Echidna named Knuckles exclaimed in shock "well well well what do we have here" a familiar voice said "Eggman!" everyone exclaimed angrily "a party and I wasn't invited now that's just rude" Eggman said mockingly "like we'd invite you" Tails said "well that's a shame then looks like I'll be leaving with my new party favors" Eggman said revealing 7 familiar emeralds "no you won't" Sally said "just try to stop me" Eggman challenged as Sonic charged at him "here I come Eggman!" Sonic shouted "just try and catch me!" Eggman said but before he could escape the Chaos Emeralds started to glow "what's this!?" Eggman questioned in shock as the emeralds suddenly started to float towards the statue "what the?" Sonic questioned as the emeralds start circling the statue the glow intensifying "something's wrong" Sally said.

(Jojo's bizarre adventure ost- pillar men theme)

The statue started to crack "the statue it's cracking!" Sally said in shock "What's going on!?" Amy questioned "I don't know!?" Tails said suddenly the statue exploded in a bright light "the statue it destroyed itself" Sally said in shock "wait something is standing in the light" Sonic pointed out they look to see that standing there was a being that looked just like the statue looking around in confusion as they stare they think the same thing 'who is this being'

To be continued

 **disclaimer**

 **Hey guys sorry for the long wait but chapter two of Ash and the Mobian destiny is finished let me know what you think of it and I will see you later**


	3. Author's note

Hey everyone I wanted to let you know that I had to redo my recent poll for what pokemon ash should get next in my Ash's pokemon harem journey story I was going to introduce the winner of the poll during ash's trip through the viridian forest and I had to replace one of the pokemon I chose for the poll as it was a water type and as far as I know there was no lakes or rivers in the viridian forest anyway I've reposted the poll on my profile so go ahead and vote.


End file.
